robin hood dead or perhaps not?
by mrs praed
Summary: I do not own the characters but my story is based on the TV series and continues after season 2. I hated that ending and turned it into something else. So just read and review.


Robin hood dead or not??

This is a different ending then the one at the end of season 2.  
Please keep in mind that english isn't my native language so hopefully I don't make too many mistakes. Here we go!!

It was dark and cold as Marian and Much walked into Sherwood again.  
The mist was hanging low and there was a soft breeze through the trees almost as if Sherwood knew that it's protector had died. Marian couldn't stop crying after watching her love and soulmate died.  
She knew that he gave his life to save her and Much. She once told him that she didn't want to live without him and there she was, no longer lying asleep in his embrace, not hearing his laughter after watching Tuck explain the art of fighting. She knew that she had to take care of Much but so wished that Robin was still there.

Meanwhile Guy of Gisburne leaned over Robin to confirm that he was really dead. My Lord, he is finally gone. The Sheriff of Nottingham smiled and said: Great, there will be no more problems from the outlaws, come let us return to Nottingham. And off they went.

Robin's body layed down on the ground and after a while the air changed and mist was coming over the meadow. It was thick but not scary. Through the mist someone was approaching, it was Herne the Hunter. He kneeled down at Robin's body took the arrows out and started chanting. He did so for quite some time and at the end something was happening, the earth started to tremble and you could hear whispers of other fallen Saxons. My son, open your eyes and breath air into your longs, your task is not yet done, said Herne. Come with me and let me heal your broken body. With that, something amazing happened. Robin opened his eyes and gasped for air. Marian! he said. She is safe said Herne but you have to come with me right now before the soldiers come back to take your body with them.

Robin stood up and almost fell down again for he had been dead for several hours. Herne took his arm and somehow brought him to the cave. Herne, I have to get to Marian to tell her that I'm allright! You can't my son, he said, the Sheriff's men are probably watching her and they can't find out that you're back, if that happens then you both won't be safe.  
Robin knew that Herne was right but he wanted to see her nevertheless.  
He was given a drink and by looking into the cup he could see Marian and Much in Sherwood Forest. He could see and hear his love cry and there was nothing he could do about it for now. He could feel her pain as if it was his one and so it was. He knew that Marian loved him and wanted to rush into the Forest to hold her tight again and never let go.  
But as Herne said, he had to wait for several days to not be detected.

After that, his sight went to normal again and he saw Herne standing beside him. Now my son, rest and regain your strength for there is a battle coming on and you need to be at full strength!

Robin knew that this was so but he also wanted to know where Little John, Will Scarlet, Friar Tuck and the rest were. He wanted them to be with Marian and Much to protect them against the Sheriff.  
Herne said; I will look for them aswell and send them back to Sherwood Forest to watch over them.

The rest of the outlaws.  
-------------------------

Little John was lying asleep next to Beth when he had a dream. He saw Robin walking with Herne after his death and talking to another. In the dream Robin spoke to him. "Little John, go to Marian and Much, I need you to protect them since I can't at this moment. This is not a dream, I've been brought back alive by Herne and a great battle is coming where I need you by my side old friend. I will appear before Marian at that time that things are safe and when no harm can come to her. It is dangerous but I know that I can trust you with them. Keep in mind that Nothing is forgotten.  
Having that said he touched his shoulder and vanished again and Little John woke up.  
He was sweating and felt his sadness faid away, joy was overwhelming him for he knew that Robin was alive and would be back soon. If the message he got from Robin was just a dream he would have felt different and would not have felt his touch on his shoulder. He woke up Beth and told her about the message. Beth,he said, Robin is alive and told me to go back to Sherwood and protect his beloved Marian and Much until he can join us again.  
Beth knew that Herne must have something to do with it and has always known him to be a great sorceror. Do you think that the others got the same message as you? I don't know, said Little John but I wouldn't be surprised if they did.  
It will be harder for them to acknowledge the fact that that raskel made it back from the dead then it is for me. I've seen Robin with Herne and know that even stranger things can happen.  
Little John got dressed, kissed his love and went on his merry way. Glad that he wasn't crazy that he couldn't acknowledge the fact that Robin was really dead. I wonder how Tuck will react to this wonder and he walked further into the Forest with a happy smile on his face.

Scarlet and Tuck.  
-----------------

Scarlet couldn't stand that he wasn't with Robin to protect and fight alongside with him to prevend him being killed by the Sheriff's soldiers. He felt guilty that he left Marian and Much unprotected and was so miserable that he started to drink too much ale. It was the only thing he could do to fall asleep and even in his sleep he was haunted by dreams of Robin laying dead or strung up at the Castle wall of Nottingham. He knew that he had to do something but didn't know how.  
After a long day of drinking and fighting he doozed off into a deep sleep with again troubled dreams when suddenly something changed. He could feel him being called by his first name. "Will, will wake up". It was Robin trying to connect with him. Will groaned in his sleep and didn't want to listen, he thought that he was dreaming again. "Will, you have to listen to me I'm not dead! When he heard that he let Robin in. Robin? He said. Yes, Will it's me. I'm coming to you in your dream so that you can hear me. I connected with Little John already and now with you. I need you to go to Sherwood Forest and look for Marian and Much. I need you to protect them against the Sheriff's men. Feel my hand touching your arm so that you know this isn't your imagination. Herne saved me and I'm with him right now, so wake up lazy bones and get to the Forest.  
After this, Will woke up and fellt hole again and ready to take on anything that was coming. He rushed to Friar Tuck who he saw early in the evening and told him what had happened to him. Tuck didn't believe it at first but when he heared Will's story, was convinced that Will was telling the truth and he too wanted to find his lost lam, Marian. Off they went as merry as Little John was.

I have to sign of for know but if you like this story let me now and I will soon continue this story. How will Marian react and what battle is coming?

Read soon!!

With greetings from the Netherlands.

Marilyn.


End file.
